At the Dawn
by Rawinth
Summary: Christine made her choice, and she chose Erik, what kind of adventures could a life with Raul bring? Erik felt the happiest man in the world and he thought nothing could come to take his happiness away, but he was wrong.


**A/N: while I was trying to sleep this just came out in my head and I thought it would be a great One-Shot, please read & review**

**Summary:** Christine made her choice, and she chose Erik, what kind of adventures could a life with Raul bring? Erik felt the happier man in the world and he thought nothing could come to take his happiness away, but he was wrong.

**Enjoy**

**Prologue:** Christine made her choice, and she chose Erik, what kind of adventures could a life with Raul bring? Christine wasn't a high-class girl and she knew she would never fit Raul's world and besides she loved Erik, deep in her heart she've always knew it.

So she made a question to herself, 'why live a life of duty and loneliness instead of a life of adventure and full of music?'

The word 'Erik' came out of Christine's mouth as she descended the dark hallways of the opera house to Erik's lair. Just in time she'd come, to stop him from doing a really senseless thing.

"Erik!" she cried "don't…" Erik heard her, his eyes wet "Oh please don't do that, I'm here!" she said while embracing him and kissing him.

At the beginning he'd doubted her love but in time Erik came to be sure it was true. After a month of hiding in Paris they run to the north where they sailed with no settled place to go and marry, start a new life.

Within a year they'd seen America, India and Europe, where they chose Italy to live.

* * *

Erik lay sleepy on his bed, thinking of the last year of his life, it has been so great; he'd travelled along the world with Christine, oh Christine! He used to pinch himself every night to be sure everything was real and that his beloved Christine was there whispering in his ear those three magical words, 'I love you' she repeated over and over again to him, never to get tired.

Life with Christine couldn't be better, after one year of marriage and travelling they decided to buy a house and stay permanently in Venice, their favourite European city, when Christine announced she was going to be a mother. Erik thought about that day, they were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a wonderful cruiser, he had cried in utter happiness with her. That day they decided that the travel wasn't good until the child would be old enough to go with them, so they came to Italy and bought a nice house in the city centre.

Erik used to wake up every morning a little after the sunrise, wrap himself around Christine, mutter nice lovely words to her and remain like this until the maid call for breakfast.

This morning was no exception, as the sun rose over Venice Erik squirmed lazily under the sheets, he felt the mass of Christine's body at the far end of the bed, he waited for her to move close to him, when she didn't he simply assumed she was still deeply asleep.

When the maid called Erik decided to wake Christine because she was not yet fully awake. When he sat on the bed and glanced at Christine he saw something horrid. The pure white sheets were stained with blood, Christine's Blood.

"Christine!" he yelled "NO…please…" he shook her lightly; her eyes were wide in surprise. As he removed the sheets he saw a thin exquisite knife, he could almost tell the name of the man who owned the object, but it couldn't be, the man was too… nice, too… "Christine, please…" he pleaded in distress once more, "please don't be dead…" his voice faded as he started to sob lightly as tears streamed downs his face "why? What have you done? Why Christine, why you?" Erik stroke Christine's cheek softly before he collapsed on her chest crying as a little boy.

When Erik took a mad glimpse at the knife he saw a note attached to its handle _what?_ The murderer left a note, how kind of him. When Erik's eyes came to the letter he could barely read, tears blurred his sight, but when he did he couldn't believe it, it was not possible.

The note said:

_« If I can have her, none of us can. »_

"Oh! The man is going to die, by the most painful way I'll come up with, oh yes he will, he will!" Erik spoke out loud as to Christine; he was going to avenge her, he would find him, that wretched bastard, that…

Why? Erik was so happy and the boy had to find him and destroy his happiness, to hell with him, that Raul bastard, that selfish creature.

Nothing would stop his tears, not even the maid who shrieked like mad, nor the butler who was trying to calm her, even the cooker shoed himself at the door only to mutter 'no' and cry silently.

Not wanting to face their servants Erik kept his back on them trembling with rage and sadness, he cried. Erik heard the butler's footsteps and he felt his hand on his shoulder to comfort him "I'm so sorry, sir" the butler's voice whispered in distress. Erik lowered his eyes to Christine and her growing belly, his thirst to kill Raul only increased.

Staring at Christine the butler shuddered she was so beautiful, her brown eyes still open and her curly hair scattered around her head, what a beautiful sight, what a lovely mother she could have been.

**A/N: a bit dark, I know, but I felt like write it, please review**


End file.
